Composite products comprising a metal matrix and a strengthening or reinforcing phase such as ceramic particulates, whiskers, fibers or the like, show great promise for a variety of applications because they combine some of the stiffness and wear resistance of the reinforcing phase with the ductility and toughness of the metal matrix. Generally, a metal matrix composite will show an improvement in such properties as strength, stiffness, contact wear resistance, and elevated temperature strength retention relative to the matrix metal in monolithic form, but the degree to which any given property may be improved depends largely on the specific constituents, their volume or weight fraction, and how they are processed in forming the composite. In some instances, the composite also may be lighter in weight than the matrix metal per se. Aluminum matrix composites reinforced with ceramics such as silicon carbide in particulate, platelet, or whisker form, for example, are of interest because of their higher stiffness, wear resistance and high temperature strength relative to aluminum.
Various metallurgical processes have been described for the fabrication of aluminum matrix composites, including methods based on powder metallurgy techniques and liquid-metal infiltration techniques which make use of pressure casting, vacuum casting, stirring, and wetting agents. With powder metallurgy techniques, the metal in the form of a powder and the reinforcing material in the form of a powder, whiskers, chopped fibers, etc., are admixed and then either cold-pressed and sintered, or hot-pressed. The maximum ceramic volume fraction in silicon carbide reinforced aluminum matrix composites produced by this method has been reported to be about 25 volume percent in the case of whiskers, and about 40 volume percent in the case of particulates.
The production of metal matrix composites by powder metallurgy techniques utilizing conventional processes imposes certain limitations with respect to the characteristics of the products attainable. The volume fraction of the ceramic phase in the composite is limited typically, in the case of particulates, to about 40 percent. Also, the pressing operation poses a limit on the practical size attainable. Only relatively simple product shapes are possible without subsequent processing (e.g., forming or machining) or without resorting to complex presses. Also, nonuniform shrinkage during sintering can occur, as well as nonuniformity of microstructure due to segregation in the compacts and grain growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,136, granted Jul. 20, 1976, to J. C. Cannell et al., describes a process for forming a metal matrix composite incorporating a fibrous reinforcement, e.g. silicon carbide or alumina whiskers, having a predetermined pattern of fiber orientation. The composite is made by placing parallel mats or felts of coplanar fibers in a mold with a reservoir of molten matrix metal, e.g., aluminum, between at least some of the mats, and applying pressure to force molten metal to penetrate the mats and surround the oriented fibers. Molten metal may be poured onto the stack of mats while being forced under pressure to flow between the mats. Loadings of up to about 50% by volume of reinforcing fibers in the composite have been reported.
The above-described infiltration process, in view of its dependence on outside pressure to force the molten matrix metal through the stack of fibrous mats, is subject to the vagaries of pressure-induced flow processes, i.e., possible non-uniformity of matrix formation, porosity, etc. Non-uniformity of properties is possible even though molten metal may be introduced at a multiplicity of sites within the fibrous array. Consequently, complicated mat/reservoir arrays and flow pathways need to be provided to achieve adequate and uniform penetration of the stack of fiber mats. Also, the aforesaid pressure-infiltration method allows for only a relatively low reinforcement to matrix volume fraction to be achieved because of the difficulty inherent in infiltrating a large mat volume. Still further, molds are required to contain the molten metal under pressure, which adds to the expense of the process. Finally, the aforesaid process, limited to infiltrating aligned particles or fibers, is not directed to formation of aluminum metal matrix composites reinforced with materials in the form of randomly oriented particles, whiskers or fibers.
In the fabrication of aluminum matrix-alumina filled composites, aluminum does not readily wet alumina, thereby making it difficult to form a coherent product. Various solutions to this problem have been suggested. One such approach is to coat the alumina with a metal (e.g., nickel or tungsten), which is then hot-pressed along with the aluminum. In another technique, the aluminum is alloyed with lithium, and the alumina may be coated with silica. However, these composites exhibit variations in properties, or the coatings can degrade the filler, or the matrix contains lithium which can affect the matrix properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,091 to R. W. Grimshaw et al., overcomes certain difficulties in the art which are encountered in the production of aluminum matrix-alumina composites. This patent describes applying pressures of 75-375 kg/cm.sup.2 to force molten aluminum (or molten aluminum alloy) into a fibrous or whisker mat of alumina which has been preheated to 700.degree. to 1050.degree. C. The maximum volume ratio of alumina to metal in the resulting solid casting was 0.25/l. Because of its dependency on outside force to accomplish infiltration, this process is subject to many of the same deficiencies as that of Cannell et al.
European Patent Application Publication No. 115,742 describes making aluminum-alumina composites, especially useful as electrolytic cell components, by filling the voids of a preferred alumina matrix with molten aluminum. The application emphasizes the non-wettability of alumina by aluminum, and therefore various techniques are employed to wet the alumina throughout the preform. For example, the alumina is coated with a wetting agent of a diboride of titanium, zirconium, hafnium, or niobium, or with a metal, i.e., lithium, magnesium, calcium, titanium, chromium, iron, cobalt, nickel, zirconium, or hafnium. Inert atmospheres, such as argon, are employed to facilitate wetting. This reference also shows applying pressure to cause molten aluminum to penetrate an uncoated matrix. In this aspect, infiltration is accomplished by evacuating the pores and then applying pressure to the molten aluminum in an inert atmosphere, e.g., argon. Alternatively, the preform can be infiltrated by vapor-phase aluminum deposition to wet the surface prior to filling the voids by infiltration with molten aluminum. To assure retention of the aluminum in the pores of the preform, heat treatment, e.g., at 1400.degree. to 1800.degree. C., in either a vacuum or in argon is required. Otherwise, either exposure of the pressure infiltrated material to gas or removal of the infiltration pressure will cause loss of aluminum from the body.
The use of wetting agents to effect infiltration of an alumina component in an electrolytic cell with molten metal is also shown in European Patent Application Publication No. 94353. This publication describes production of aluminum by electrowinning with a cell having a cathodic current feeder as a cell liner or substrate. In order to protect this substrate from molten cryolite, a thin coating of a mixture of a wetting agent and solubility suppressor is applied to the alumina substrate prior to start-up of the cell or while immersed in the molten aluminum produced by the electrolytic process. Wetting agents disclosed are titanium, zirconium, hafnium, silicon, magnesium, vanadium, chromium, niobium, or calcium, and titanium is stated as the preferred agent. Compounds of boron, carbon and nitrogen are described as being useful in suppressing the solubility of the wetting agents in molten aluminum. The reference, however, does not suggest the production of metal matrix composites, nor does it suggest the formation of such a composite in, for example, a nitrogen atmosphere.
In addition to application of pressure and wetting agents, it has been disclosed that an applied vacuum will aid the penetration of molten aluminum into a porous ceramic compact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,441, granted Feb. 27, 1973, to R. L. Landingham, reports infiltration of a ceramic compact (e.g., boron carbide, alumina and beryllia) with either molten aluminum, beryllium, magnesium, titanium, vanadium, nickel or chromium under a vacuum of less than 10.sup.-6 torr. A vacuum of 10.sup.-2 to 10.sup.-6 torr resulted in poor wetting of the ceramic by the molten metal to the extent that the metal did not flow freely into the ceramic void spaces. However, wetting was said to have improved when the vacuum was reduced to less than 10.sup.-6 torr.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,154, granted Feb. 4, 1975, to G. E. Gazza et al., also shows the use of vacuum to achieve infiltration. This patent describes loading a cold-pressed compact of AlB.sub.12 powder onto a bed of cold-pressed aluminum powder. Additional aluminum was then positioned on top of the AlB.sub.12 powder compact. The crucible, loaded with the AlB.sub.12 compact "sandwiched" between the layers of aluminum powder, was placed in a vacuum furnace. The furnace was evacuated to approximately 10.sup.-5 torr to permit outgassing. The temperature was subsequently raised to 1100.degree. C. and maintained for a period of 3 hours. At these conditions, the molten aluminum penetrated the porous AlB.sub.12 compact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,976, granted Jan. 23, 1968, to John N. Reding et al., discloses the concept of creating a self-generated vacuum in a body to enhance penetration of a molten metal into the body. Specifically, it is disclosed that a body, e.g., a graphite mold, a steel mold, or a porous refractory material, is entirely submerged in a molten metal. In the case of a mold, the mold cavity, which is filled with a gas reactive with the metal, communicates with the externally located molten metal through at least one orifice in the mold. When the mold is immersed into the melt, filling of the cavity occurs as the self-generated vacuum is produced from the reaction between the gas in the cavity and the molten metal. Particularly, the vacuum is a result of the formation of a solid oxidized form of the metal. Thus, Reding et al. disclose that it is essential to induce a reaction between gas in the cavity and the molten metal. However, utilizing a mold to create a vacuum may be undesirable because of the inherent limitations associated with use of a mold. Molds must first be machined into a particular shape; then finished, machined to produce an acceptable casting surface on the mold; then assembled prior to their use; then disassembled after their use to remove the cast piece therefrom; and thereafter reclaim the mold, which most likely would include refinishing surfaces of the mold or discarding the mold if it is no longer acceptable for use. Machining of a mold into a complex shape can be very costly and time-consuming. Moreover, removal of a formed piece from a complexshaped mold can also be difficult (i.e., cast pieces having a complex shape could be broken when removed from the mold). Still further, while there is a suggestion that a porous refractory material can be immersed directly in a molten metal without the need for a mold, the refractory material would have to be an integral piece because there is no provision for infiltrating a loose or separated porous material absent the use of a container mold (i.e., it is generally believed that the particulate material would typically disassociate or float apart when placed in a molten metal). Still further, if it was desired to infiltrate a particulate material or loosely formed preform, precautions should be taken so that the infiltrating metal does not displace at least portions of the particulate or preform resulting in a non-homogeneous microstructure.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a simple and reliable process to produce shaped metal matrix composites which does not rely upon the use of applied pressure or vacuum (whether externally applied or internally created), or damaging wetting agents to create a metal matrix embedding another material such as a ceramic material Moreover, there has been a long felt need to minimize the amount of final machining operations needed to produce a metal matrix composite body The present invention satisfies these needs by providing a spontaneous infiltration mechanism for infiltrating a material (e.g., a ceramic material), which can be formed into a preform, with molten matrix metal (e.g., aluminum) in the presence of an infiltrating atmosphere (e.g., nitrogen) under normal atmospheric pressures so long as an infiltration enhancer is present at least at some point during the process.